


Saturday Afternoon

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [1]
Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: After getting their daughters into bed for naptime, Hyoseong and Himchan get some much needed rest in the living room - and once it starts to rain, the relaxing atmosphere gets even better.
Relationships: Jeon Hyosung/Kim Himchan
Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571077
Kudos: 2





	Saturday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



Hyoseong sighed deeply as she lay on the couch. After the craziness of the week, it felt great to take this Saturday afternoon to relax. The twins were taking a nap at the moment, so there were no screaming children, no loud TV shows, no distractions. She was free to drift off to sleep in peace.

As her breathing slowed, Hyoseong’s mind settled down and her usually frantic thoughts drifted away. All of her attention was on how soft the fabric of the couch was, and how warm the room was, and how soothing that steady noise was…

Wait a second…

Hyoseong blinked her eyes open in confusion. That sound wasn’t there before. She looked around the room, her eyes finally landing on the window. Outside, she could see the dark gray clouds filling the sky while puddles pooled on the ground. “It’s raining,” she remarked.

The faint noise of someone shifting around came from the other side of the room. Hyoseong looked over to see her husband, Himchan, sitting in the reclining chair while reading a book. “It is?” Himchan asked, adjusting his glasses and looking toward the window. “Oh, it is.”

“It sounds lovely,” Hyoseong said, rolling onto her side to face Himchan.

“Mm-hm,” Himchan mumbled, returning to his book.

Hyoseong frowned at him. “You’re not going to listen to the rain?” she asked.

Sighing, Himchan set his book down. “I _am_ listening. I’m just multitasking,” he said, pointing to the book.

“Hmm…I guess that’s fine then,” Hyoseong said, but she only meant it half-heartedly. Still, she shut her eyes to sink back into relaxation mode and listen to the calming _pitter-patter_ of the rain—

“Huh?” Hyoseong blurted out as her feet were lifted into the air. She opened her eyes to see Himchan sitting down on the couch with her and lowering her legs to rest them in his lap. Then he reopened his book and continued reading.

“What are you doing?” Hyoseong asked.

Himchan shrugged. “I figured it would feel more like we were listening to the rain together if we were, you know, _together_ ,” he said, gesturing to the two of them on the couch.

Rolling her eyes—but still smiling—Hyoseong reached over to pat Himchan’s hand. “You’re sweet.”

Himchan held his head up proudly. “Why, yes I am, thank you for noticing— _ow!_ ”

Hyoseong only felt a little bad for playfully kicking him in the side—besides, it couldn’t have hurt him too much if he was still laughing and smiling. Closing her eyes yet again, Hyoseong listened to the sounds of the rain, the turning pages, and the little gasps Himchan made whenever he got to a dramatic part of the book—the same little gasps that he would later deny because he ‘doesn’t care that much about the characters’ lives.’ (Hyoseong didn’t believe it the first time he read that book, and she sure as heck wasn’t going to believe it the tenth time.)

Much too soon, the peaceful sounds of the living room were interrupted by a door slamming open down the hall. The sound of the door was quickly followed by childish screaming and giggling.

“I think naptime’s over,” Himchan said.

“I guess so,” Hyoseong sighed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Well, it was fun while it lasted.”

“It really was,” Himchan whispered, leaning over to kiss Hyoseong before standing up and facing the hallway. “Watch out, girls,” Himchan announced to the twins. “Here comes…the tickle monster!” He held up and wiggled his ‘claws,’ making the girls scream louder as he chased them around their home.

The rest of the day certainly wasn’t going to be as peaceful as the past hour was. Still, as Hyoseong watched her family having fun and getting along, she couldn’t help but think that there was something surprisingly peaceful about it. Sure, it was a more chaotic kind of peace, but it was peaceful nonetheless—and Hyoseong treasured every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The first gift in a series of Christmas gifts for a lovely friend of mine <3


End file.
